Friends are Forever
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Lydia and Stiles are trying to make life lighter after all the darkness. There friendship continues. This is the story of how friends are forever turn into much more.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days and Lydia felt the sweltering heat as the tendrils of her hair stuck to the back of her neck. She used her notebook as a fan to cool her face when all of a sudden she felt a damp coolness hit her skin. Her head turned to see what it was, when she saw Stiles with his laughing eyes and wide smile holding a water bottle.

"Scorching huh?"

"Yes, so do it again."

With a laugh, he pressed the cold bottle against her skin one more time. Like normal, his goofy grin and eyes so full of excitement made her smile.

"Man, that Chem exam is going to be a killer, seriously. Having nightmares."

"At least, those nightmares we can both live with," she just had to point that out.

"Exactly!"

"Seriously, Lyd, I need your fashion sense," said Stiles his eyes full of earnest.

"What for, some Star Trek Convention?"

"Hey, sarcastic girl, this awesome dude got asked to prom today. I was wondering if you could help me pick out my tux. Now, as much as I have good taste in television shows, it is the complete opposite in fashion sense."

Her eyes rolled. "Oh, really? So, who is the unfortunate victim and the next big question is what color will she be wearing?"

"Malia..you know, the new girl, and baby blue for question number two."

"The she wolf?"

"Yep."

"Wow, she is gorgeous Stiles."

His elbow tapped her side. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I am just a little bit but you are so funny and nice-

"Great, just great, nice that is what all guys want to hear about themselves from the opposite sex. Nice guy is pretty much saying social suicide."

They both laughed in unison as Lydia pulled out her floral planner and checked her schedule. "I can do it tomorrow after school."

"Oh, thanks a lot Lydia!" Before she could respond, Stiles threw his eager arms around hers in helpless abandon.

All she could do was smile and relish the hug from the guy who had turned into one of her very best friends. And she did not mind a challenge, especially when it came to fashion.

Lydia could not imagine a more perfect day. Here they were sporting matching ice cream cones walking downtown and it was gorgeous….lush green, clear blue sky, and just enough wind to cover oneself with a refreshing breeze. These were the unheard moments from all the darkness that had invaded their lives in the last six months. She wasn't about to take it for granted.

"All I know is that it's not going to be pretty, me out there dancing on the dance floor."

"You aren't that bad."

"You're laughing," he had to point out. "Don't you deny it?"

"That's something I can also help you with. But, first let's get the tux, okay?"

"THANK you!"

The desperation in his voice made her crack up so she pulled his hand so that he would focus on the task at hand. "Perfect Bridal and Tux" sign was elegantly painted on the door they were quickly approaching. "We need to finish our ice cream!"

"Alright, hey, come here you got black cherry all over your chin."

Stiles walked over to her and gently wiped the spot off of her chin. His hands were soft not callused like Aidan's. "Now, look at who is the klutz", he exclaimed.

She pulled at his hand again. "Come on, I'm on a tight schedule."

Instantly, as they walked in they were assailed by assistants but Lydia made it clear who was in charge. She ushered Stiles to the back of the room and started checking out vest patterns.

"Black is always a classic, you can't go wrong there…especially with your dark hair and eyes. "

Stiles smiled as he watched Lydia do her magic. She really was good at this stuff, matching things together, while enjoying it at the same time.

"Now, come here Stiles", said Lydia as she held up a white dress shirt to his chest. "Looks about right, go try it on."

"Yes, ma'am."

He came out seconds later. "It feels a little tight", he added.

"Let me see, I really thought I had the right size."

She gently tugged at the shirt noticing that the problem wasn't her estimate of the size but rather, an underestimate of the amount of muscle Stiles had in his arms and chest. Although he was still skinny, he had some very definite muscle tone. "Wow, Stiles, been working out lately?"

"Weightlifting class kills me."  
Lydia started to unbutton his shirt to which Stiles turned a bright shade of red. She placed his collar up and continued to unbutton his shirt. "It's nothing I haven't seen before!"

He pointed out. 'You haven't seen me before."

"Nevertheless, I have seen enough." Her green eyes peered into his. Expertly, her hands pulled at his shirt until she saw his bare chest. "Wow, kiddo. You weren't kidding about weightlifting."

Her red manicured nail ran her hands down his knotted arms…she was Lydia after all and shrugged. "Who knew? Stop wearing those baggy dress shirts, seriously Stiles."

Stiles turned even redder if possible. "Try this size and she scanned against the rack, this tie."

Stiles started laughing. "I am sort of a clip tie guy, Lyd."

"Seriously, dude come here."

Stiles walked over to her again while she finished buttoning his shirt. Her fingers pulled up his collar and put the tie around his neck. When Lydia looked up to him, she spotted his warm mocha eyes and could not help but notice how cute he looked with this spiked up hair, dress shirt, and shorts. Normally, Lydia was in to more a mature, sexy look but she was pleasantly surprised that Stiles actually had some things going on. Good for him, she thought to herself.

About a half hour later after selecting the right tie, jacket, vest, pant, and shoe, Lydia waited for the big reveal. It wasn't hard, because when it comes to fashion Lydia has no problem being patient! The door opened and Stiles came out.

"One word Stiles…wow! Malia is going to be one happy girl. You sure she might not go wolfy and eat you or something?"

He just snorted in reply while Lydia led him towards the 3 way mirror and just like a new puppy Stiles had a goofy grin on his face when he saw his reflection. He was so excited that he snuck in a big bear hug.

"Okay, Stiles, I get it. You are welcome. May I breathe now?"

They both laughed as Lydia shooed him towards the dressing room. "After all that work, I expect dinner, on you!"

It was a perfect day and to Lydia's surprise a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia was waiting for Stiles to have his impromptu dance lesson. He had called her in hysterics as prom was about three weeks away and with Stiles it is always hard to get him off the whatever thing he is focused on in that moment. It was a gorgeous Saturday and Lydia had on her white sundress, hair pulled up in a careless do, and was make up free. Her bare feet were walking through the grass to her favorite spot under the weeping willow tree and her white hammock. Yet, despite the gorgeousness of the day, she couldn't quite fight the umbrella looming over her.

She heard Stiles' jeep before she saw it so she turned and started walking toward the driveway. Like usual, Stiles sported his big smile and messy do. Of course, she smiled back as best as she could but it didn't stop Stiles from figuring out her mood.

"What gives Lyd…are you that unhappy about taming my two left feet?"

"No, Stiles, I'm just missing Allison like usual."

Stiles gave her a sympathetic smile, walked towards her, and picked up her hand and put it in is. He didn't say anything else but instead let the quietness surround them. Lydia was appreciative that he knew enough about her to not push the issue.

They walked over to her favorite spot because she led them there. She lay on the hammock and Stiles did the same. He moved her over a bit as he cradled his arm under her head like a butterfly in his cocoon.

"It is so hard not to be able to call her up. There is even those times when something good happens and my first thought is to call her then I realize that I can't."

"Yeah, I know. And for me, no matter how many times people tell me that it isn't my fault I still can't help but feel it is."

Lydia brushed her hand against his cheek. "It isn't your fault Stiles, please don't ever think that. You are a good person with a big heart. I can't tell you enough how glad I am that you are here with me. I couldn't have made it these past few months without you."

He gave a half smile. "Thanks Lydia. I guess we will have our good and bad days."

"Well, how about that dance lesson?"

She reached her hand out to him as she got out of the hammock. "Sure."

"What about music?

"The music is in your feet silly".

Lydia guided his hands around her waist and placed her arms around his shoulders. "Don't be afraid to get closer."

Stiles started to speak but Lydia shushed him. "Stop thinking so much. Just lead and I will follow."

She cradled her head next to his chest and felt his heartbeat. It took a few times but eventually he kept quiet and started to move his feet. Before she knew it, they were dancing perfectly and she felt carefree even relaxed.

"Wow, this isn't so bad," said Stiles. "You are amazing."

"Yes, I am."

Her green eyes peered into his dark ones. "Thanks for being my friend Stiles."

"Ditto, sweetheart. By the way, I like your look."

"This old dress," she asked in disbelief.

"It's so you, classy and sweet."

"Sweet, are you on drugs Stiles?"

He shrugged while he pulled her back into the dance position. She felt his breath on her neck. "There are many sides to you Lydia that always keeps me guessing. Yep, sweet."

They spent the rest of the afternoon dancing under that willow tree until Stiles' ADHD had enough. After that, it was pizza rolls, Mountain Dew, and Game of Thrones. And when he finally left, Lydia realized that she didn't feel as alone anymore. That maybe, she could get through another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia was lying on her stomach in her favorite pair of black jogging pants, with a pink tank, and ponytail. Her pen was tucked behind one ear while she read over her Chemistry study guide. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open but was persisting through until the doorbell rang. A couple of swear words were muttered as she reluctantly ran down the stairs to answer the door.

A part of her was annoyed, that is, until the door opened and there was Stiles, annoyingly like an eager puppy, holding a pizza box with a wide smile. Her hands motioned for him to follow her upstairs. His eyebrows raised in his quizzical brow as if to ask what will your mom say. But, she continued to motion him up the stairs. He followed.

As soon as they hit the door, Lydia had snagged a slice of pizza and was back in her study position. With the pizza hanging out her mouth, Stiles proceeded to start biting her slice piece by piece and by the time he came to almost the end he gave her a little peck on the cheek. Lydia's face turned bright red but she shook her head and grabbed another piece.

"So, isn't stoichiometry the worst thing ever?" said Lydia. Not that I can't figure out the answers but it's BORING. "

Stiles shrugged. "It's not the worst but when am I seriously going to use it?"

"Duh, so how are the prom plans going?"

"Nice. And my dancing has gotten so much better. Thanks, Lydia. And it's great that they are serving food at the dance so that is one less thing to worry about."

He hesitated for a second. "So, are you going to the dance?"

"Yes, I decided on Aidan."

Stiles snorted and smiled. "Bet you had lots of offers to choose from."

Lydia gave him a sly smile. "Of course I did."

For the next few hours, Lydia and Stiles studied and guzzled Mountain Dew. Stiles made it fun to study although at times his jokes were making it hard to concentrate. It became blatantly obvious how ADHD made it hard for him to stay focused.

"Stiles, you are not sitting still. And it's driving me crazy. Come here."

Lydia grabbed Stiles' hand as she turned on the music. The song "Fancy" by iggy azalea lyrics came on the radio so Lydia immediately started dancing. Stiles started laughing as he mouthed the rap parts which made Lydia squeal out in laughter. Before you knew it, they both started moving around the room acting like idiots but it was fun. It was so funny that Lydia had to run to bathroom after laughing so hard. By the time she ran back into the room, Stiles had gotten ahold of the pillows on her bed. He started chasing around the room as he assailed her with the pillows.

The one thing many people don't realize about Lydia is that she had taken self-defense classes before so she was prepared to take him down. In one sweep, she had him pinned to her bed. But, what she wasn't expecting was the warmth she felt when his face was pressed close to hers, so close that she could see the gold embers in his mocha eyes. For a second she saw his pupils widen in surprise. So, she decided to make it more comfortable by getting off of him.

But before she could resume the study session one of Allison's favorite groups, 30 Seconds to Mars came on. Immediately, her face scrunched up and her eyes started to water. Stiles, who at times could be observant especially when it came to her, embraced her in a big bear hug, and started slow dancing with her as he had one hand pressed against her ponytail and the other bracing her against his firm chest.

"It's so hard… everything has been so hard lately."

"I know I keep expecting the floor to cave in from under me. If only…

"Exactly, Stiles I know how you feel. But, I guess we have to just make it day by day. You know?"

"Easier said than done. But, you are right."

The two decided to take a break and go on the deck outside her window. Lydia felt the cool air hit her neck. She shivered as she spotted the silvery full moon. Stiles heard her shiver and brought her back to his chest. They both were quiet as they listened to the sounds of the night. She felt so lucky to have Stiles as a friend.

When they came back inside, Stiles reached for his jean jacket but Lydia instead motioned for him to join her in bed.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I just want to have one night of good sleep."

"What about your mom?"

"She won't know but you will have to sneak out early. What about your dad though?"

"He is on thirds."

Lydia smiled. "Give me a sec."

Lydia rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, got in her pj's, and washed her makeup off. She was so happy at the thought of Stiles sleeping over because with him she felt so relaxed and safe.

Minutes later she came out in her pink pajamas with her long hair in soft waves. Stiles had on his t-shirt and boxers.

"I hope you don't mind. They are like shorts."

"No prob. Come here."

Lydia reached for Stiles hugging him tightly. He felt so warm and before he could even think about what they were doing she had fallen fast asleep. Stiles could not help but smile as he inhaled her locks that smelled like strawberry and felt her soft arms around his hips. It was like being in heaven. Minutes later he too had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends are Forever

Chapter 4: Friends are Forever

Lydia liked her look for prom. She had on a strapless but tasteful white prom dress with sheer overlay. Her hair was in long waves and braided at the bangs to resemble a slight rose on the top of her head. Lydia's hairdresser had lightly sprayed her hair with gold glitter spray but all you could see was shine to her red locks. It was a look that swayed from her usual temptress, feminine and clean. She had on light makeup but with her gorgeous skin she really didn't need anything extra. Her look was youthful, relaxed, but elegant all in one. It was going to be a lovely day as the weather was proving to be just the right temperature, not too cold and not too hot. Perfect.

Aidan was smoking with his black suit that outlined his muscular physique. He seemed excited as well. It didn't hurt that his brother was taking his boyfriend which Lydia thought was very trendy and so LA even though they weren't in LA but cool nonetheless. The brothers had rented a limousine for the occasion. Lydia couldn't wait to see Stiles and Malia at prom also.

This year's theme was Disney Princesses so the place was decked out in tiaras and all things Disney from castles to crowns. It was a cool theme despite it being so juvenile. And Lydia had to admit who couldn't use a prince fantasy now and then despite herself being more like Mulan than a Snow White. She especially had to laugh at seeing coach in a tuxedo and that he was actually smiling!

Lydia heard Stiles' laugh before she even spotted him. When she turned her head, there he was, smile evident looking classic in a black tuxedo. He was so classically tall but what was more evident was his smile and laugh that traveled "across the country". She had never met someone that smiled all the way down to his toes. But, that was Stiles.

When he turned to her, she saw him breathe in deeply than give her wide smile. He immediately started walking toward her after apologizing to the person he was talking to and Malia followed as well. Lydia could not believe how massive Stiles seemed with his height, like he almost took up the whole room. Also, his date looked so fresh and beautiful in her light blue prom dress and that naturally sun kissed complexion. Lydia would only burn with her complexion. And those big breasts wow, didn't know Malia had all that, thought Lydia.

Stiles smiled at her. "Oh, Lydia, you look so beautiful."

She could not help but blush. "Thank you and you don't look too bad yourself."

After a few minutes of side talk, Malia excused herself to go to the restroom so Lydia had Stiles to herself. They walked over to the window but right before they got there Lydia had twisted her ankle. Those damn heels!

"Shit", she said wincing in pain.

Stiles picked her up and set her on the ledge by the window. He bent down by her feet and lifted her dress up. She gasped for a second just because it felt different seeing Stiles bent down by her feet almost under her dress and beautiful brown eyes gazing into her own.

With expert hands, Stiles checked her feet and tightened her strap on her high heel. As he rose back up, she felt his palms around her waist. She could see his serious brown eyes look into hers before he picked her back up to set her down.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Better yes but uncomfortable. Lydia passed it off as nerves. For some reason, she felt nervous tonight.

After Malia came back, they all went to eat. Lydia for some reason decided that she wanted to eat at a separate table than Stiles. Maybe, she was too nervous for him, that he would butcher the conversation with Malia. So, she made sure to find a table that had just enough seats for Aidan, Ethan, and his date. Although conversation was great, she couldn't help but glance at Stiles who was obviously the life of the table with his animated conversation. It was cool that he was having a good time.

The evening continued with lots of dancing and it was fun even Lydia had to admit that. Aidan had some excellent dancing skills so it made it entertaining. Near the end of the night, Lydia spotted Stiles walking towards her.

"Hey Lid, let's get our picture taken in the booth!"

She agreed enthusiastically as who didn't love photo booths especially with the props and free pictures. They walked over to the supply table and picked out their props, a king hat, tiara, and crazy sunglasses. After waiting in line, they squeezed into the uncomfortably tight space and waited for the camera to be ready. Stiles put on his crown while he gently set the tiara on her head. Their heads turned to face the camera but instead bumped each other.

"Ouch", said Lydia.

Stiles turned to look at her just as she was turning to check on him. Again, their heads collided. When their eyes finally met, something happened. Stiles' eyes got real big as well as hers and before they knew it Stiles had grabbed her pressing her back into his chest as he brought her lips to his. It was a massive fury, his lips pounding on hers while her hands hugged his back, finally tugging at the strands of his hair. Then, their mouths opened and all went crazy with Lydia pressed against the back of the photo booth. Stiles had his hand on her face bringing her if possible even closer to him. Time and space was gone until they heard some knocking on the booth.

"Time is up", said the booth guy.

Stiles stopped the kiss while straightening Lydia's clothing. Lydia quickly calmed down his stray locks. Stiles reached for the pictures shooting out of the machine and stuck it in his pocket. Neither said a word as they both put the props back on the table. Not one of them even looked at each other. Both instead walked back to their dates not saying a single word but the event had rendered them both speechless.

Not till later when prom was done and Stiles was getting ready for bed, when he reached into his pocket and looked at the picture. There was the only proof beside his beating heart that he had kissed Lydia. The picture showed his hands around her slender back and his lips on hers and the startled look on her face. It wasn't just him who had enjoyed the kiss she had as well. He tucked the picture into his wallet, changed, and slipped into bed, sighing into the dark night. Thoughts of her always entering his mind but much more intense tonight.


End file.
